The present invention relates to a new and improved coupling assembly for connecting a pair of conduits in fluid communication and more specifically to a coupling assembly which includes resiliently deflectable spring fingers which are utilized to retain the coupling assembly in a connected condition.
There are many known coupling assemblies which are utilized to connect conduits in fluid communication and which include resiliently deflectable spring elements. Some of these known coupling assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,523; 3,711,125; 3,245,703; 2,318,965; 2,146,252; and 737,357. At least some of these coupling assemblies include spring fingers which are mounted on a plug and are deflected inwardly as the plug is inserted into a socket. Once the plug has been inserted into the socket, the spring fingers are allowed to move outwardly under the influence of their natural resilience. Of course, the distance which the spring fingers move outwardly is limited by the resilience of the spring fingers since they are not positively forced outwardly.